Reflections
by SHNfanyay
Summary: I have no gift for poetry, but I figured why not? Just to warn you, the 'kikyo' one makes her seem a tad bit &itchy'. This is just poems from the character's points of veiws. So far, it's SesshouMaru, Naraku, Kagome,Kohaku, Inuyasha, and kikyo
1. Kikyo

I've seen you stare,  
Such longing shown there,  
But you still should be,  
Right here with me.  
  
Don't try to get her to stay,  
Things are better off this way,  
And I don't want you keeping her here,  
It's me that you should love dear!  
  
I just want to tell you,  
That, since your journey's through,  
You belong to me and I won't let go,  
Even though I see it hurts you so.  
  
It's not like you deserve to be happy,  
Not with all that's happened to me!  
I refuse to go back to Hell alone,  
Or leave with my hatred for you unknown.  
  
So you can burry your dreams of a happy ending,  
Because it's my heart that truly needs mending,  
And the only way for me to find serenity,  
Is for you to go down to Hell with me.  
  
Inuyasha, I shall have your heart,  
And then your suffering shall truly start,  
Because I refuse to let you live your life when mine,  
Was taken away before it's time.  
  
(Kikyo's poem to Inuyasha...about Kagome) 


	2. Naraku

Am I really evil?  
  
All I did was prove,  
That your love was not true,  
And she never disserved,  
To live happily with you.  
  
Am I really evil?  
  
All I did was let,  
A young boy keep on living,  
It's not my fault that,  
His services he's giving.  
  
Am I really evil?  
  
All I did was give,  
A pervert monk a weapon,  
To use against the demons,  
Until my life is done.  
  
Am I really evil?  
  
All I did was show,  
Those wolves that they,  
Are weak, and didn't  
Deserve those shards, anyway.  
  
Am I really evil?  
  
No, I really think not,  
After all, was is not me,  
That gave you a reason,  
For your miss-matched group to be?  
  
(I know it's crappy, but I don't care ^.^ It's Naraku's poem to Inuyasha.  
Besides, when you think about it, if it wasn't for Naraku, Inuyasha and the  
others wouldn't have met each other.) 


	3. SesshouMaru

I watch you stick up for him,  
Even when he doesn't want you to,  
I watch you get hurt for him,  
Can't you see I'm much better for you?  
  
I watch him compare you,  
To that damned clay pot of his,  
I watch him yell at you,  
How can you think this is what love is?  
  
I watch you die slowly for him,  
Cursing him all the while,  
I watch you cry for him,  
If only I could make you smile.  
  
I watch him act as though,  
He doesn't notice you,  
I watch him ignore,  
All the pain he puts you through.  
  
I watch you whishing he was yours,  
While I wish that you were mine,  
I watch you trying to please him,  
I don't know why you waist your time.  
  
I watch him kiss that doll,  
A mere shell of what she used to be,  
I watch him confuse you two,  
You'd be the only one I'd see.  
  
I watch you sob yourself to sleep,  
Knowing just how you feel,  
I watch you pretend nothings wrong,  
Oh your broken heart I wish to heal.  
  
I don't know why I watch you,  
Knowing you'll never know,  
I don't why I bother,  
Knowing my, feelings I can never show.  
  
Here is one plausible answer,  
To why I do what I do,  
Because I know exactly,  
How much his actions hurt you.  
  
You're always staying with him,  
My loathsome half-breed brother,  
It hurts me so very much,  
Seeing you love another.  
  
(SesshouMaru's poem to Kagome.) 


	4. Kagome

My shot was untrue,  
I feel sorry for you,  
Because I know it's true,  
Your pain is all my fault.  
  
You must've felt so much pain,  
I shall try, all in vain,  
To give you a mother again,  
But your child-hood has come to a halt.  
  
Until this quest is done,  
I'll treat you as my son,  
But after the jewel is won,  
I don't know what you'll do.  
  
If you want to stay here,  
Or go to my home year,  
You needn't fear,  
'Cause I'll be there for you.  
  
If you never forgive me,  
For ruining what your life could be,  
I'll understand completely,  
Because I would feel the same.  
  
I know that it's hard,  
You're past has been marred,  
By the darkness of a shard,  
From the jewel that was broken by my bad aim.  
  
I just want you to say,  
That even though they went away,  
Both your parents were alive today,  
They would be proud of you.  
  
And, Shippou, don't be sad,  
Staying with us isn't too bad,  
There's a lot of fun to be had,  
Besides, Shippou, aishitaru.  
  
(Kagome's poem, to Shippou, that last word is suppose to translate to 'I  
love you' but chances are I got it wrong, and just made her call him a pig  
fucker, which is an accident.) 


	5. Kohaku

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or anything of that nature.

Kohaku's PoemThat face, it still haunts me,  
It's everywhere I look,  
Just a fragmented piece,  
Of the memory they took.

Those sad, sad eyes,  
Their gaze boring into me,  
As I stare back I think,  
"Who's eyes could those be?"

The sorrow in your voice,  
As you said you'd follow me,  
Into death's oblivion,  
Where you said our friends would be.

It all seems so familiar,  
The way you sobbed my name,  
It kind of makes me wonder,  
Am I the cause of all your pain?If it's true your sorrow,  
Is really all my fault,  
I would gladly do anything,  
To make your anguish halt.

(Yeah, crappy, I know... live with it!... and review if you want... flames are  
perfectly fine, the more brutal the better .)


	6. Inuyasha

Two faces both in one,

The life of one has ended,

The other's has just begun.

* * *

I can't bring myself to choose,

Because keeping one,

Will not make up for the one that I'll loose.

* * *

Kikyo, I know that you feel pain,

And I don't want you to hurt,

Even though I know I'm your existence's bane.

* * *

Kagome, you don't hate what I am,

You were my first true friend,

I'll always be with you if I can.

* * *

Two faces both in one,

The life of one has ended,

The other's has just begun.

* * *

(Inuyasha's poem. Sorry about the line spacing ((I don't usually like to do that)) but it's the only way I could keep it from being one big paragraph thing.) 


	7. Miroku

This cursed void in my hand gets wider every day,

And, try as I might,

I just allow myself to speak the words I long to say.

I'm frightened of what your reaction will be,

Not wanting to know,

If you share my feelings or if you will reject me.

My life is coming to an end, of that I'm sure,

But I know the truth,

I'll never be able to kill Naraku in time, I'll never find a cure.

Time is running short, so I just want you to know,

No matter what happens,

Whether or not you return this feeling, I'll always love you Sango.

(Well there's the poem from Miroku to Sango. The rhyme scheme is odd and I'm not sure if it's good. It seemed good when I wrote it, but… well… yeah ::sigh:: )


	8. Kohaku 2

I don't want to live with their screams,

Echoing in my head,

My father and my friends,

Because of me they're all dead.

Release me from this pain,

Just make it go away.

I don't want to live with their faces,

Carved into my memory,

Those surprised and betrayed eyes,

Always staring up at me.

Release me from this pain,

Just make it go away.

I don't want to live knowing that she's sad,

Never did I want to hurt anyone,

Sango must hate me now,

My only choice is to run.

Release me from this pain,

Just make it go away.

I don't want to live like this,

My very life is forfeit,

I'll do anything at all,

As long as you make me forget.

Release me from this pain,

Just make it go away.

(This is for Dragon/FairyGirl n.n)


End file.
